O quarto ao lado
by Line Malfoy
Summary: Ela cresceu ouvindo que td mundo merece uma 2 chance. Mas dividir o mesmo teto com um excomensal da morte estava realmente fora dos seus planos! CAP. TREZE ONNN! BEM INTENCIONADA!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nada disso é meu! É td da J. K Rowling... Não fui esperta o suficiente pra criar algo que faça sucesso... AFFFFF...

**Sinopse: **Ela cresceu ouvindo que td mundo merece uma 2 chance. Mas dividir o mesmo teto com um ex-comensal da morte estava realmente fora dos seus planos!

_O quarto ao lado._

PRÓLOGO

Rony nunca foi muito inteligente quando o assunto é sentimento. Isto é mais que um fato... É uma contastação! Afinal ele fora capaz de conviver diariamente por mais de sete anos com Hermione sem nem ao menos dizer o que sentia...

E eu que sempre o caçoei por causa disso fui incapaz de perceber que era igualzinha. Idealizando o meu romance com Harry, sonhando com casamento, filhos e uma casinha na montanha com periquitos e papagaios. Algo que nunca passou de um beijo bobo no meu sexto ano, e que no fundo eu sabia, nunca passaria disso.

Mas era exatamente como Ronald uma vez me dissera –e eu que sempre pensei que ele nunca sairia da filosofia de banheiro!- "Todos sabemos que o amor é um conceito mau e assustador! Mas se você o sente, ele vai lhe seguir como um cão faminto e sarnento".

Ok, tiremos a parte do cão faminto e sarnento... O amor era exatamente tudo aquilo que eu nunca havia sentido por garoto algum. Eu sabia o que era o amor pelos pais, o amor pelos irmãos, o amor pelos amigos... Mas o amor por alguém do sexo oposto era tudo muito mais difícil, mais complexo, foi por isso que tanto insisti num relacionamento com Harry.

E eu que já estava tão acostumada com meus pensamentos sobre Potter, vi meu mundo mudar de uma hora para outra, e Rony se tornar o meu cupido,... Não que ele fizesse isto de propósito, Não que ele um dia imaginasse que isto poderia acontecer. Não que eu imaginasse que poderia me apaixonar pelo meu pior inimigo.

Mas foi isso o que aconteceu.

Cap. Um. Surpresas e Visitantes.

Eu abri os olhos lentamente aquela manhã.

Não havia dormido nada na noite passada. Na verdade, dormir era algo que estava se tornando cada vez mais escasso nos meus dias. A Guerra estourara do lado de fora, e o único lugar seguro era dentro de casa. Traduzindo. Eu estava terminantemente proibida de colocar os pés do lado de fora da minha porta...Pior, A simples menção de que eu poderia fazer algo para ajudar na guerra era como se fosse uma maldição imperdoável lançada contra alguém.

Não me importei em pentear os cabelos ou trocar de roupa. Na verdade pra quem vivia presa em um quarto pouco me importava em me arrumar.

Desci as escadas ainda sonolenta. Não reparei na discussão inflamada que estava acontecendo na cozinha. Não até chegar lá.

Harry estava em casa! Além de Rony e Hermione, Todos deveriam estar felizes por isso, afinal haviam passado 2 meses na academia dos aurores, mas não é isso o que estava acontecendo e eu logo reparei o porque. Parado mais atrás, um loiro se escorava contra o batente da porta.

Ok! Não pude negar que meu sangue ferveu e eu tive ímpetos de pular naquele pescoço branquelo e arrancar fio por fio daquele cabelo oxigenado com uma pinça! O QUE AQUELA DONINHA ESTAVA FAZENDO NA MINHA CASA?

Eu acho que havia me feito notar porque todos pararam de falar na mesma hora.

"Gininha querida!" Minha mãe vinha até mim com um sorriso "Já acordou meu bem? Eu sei que anda muito cansada! E deveria dormir mais um pouco!" Completou enquanto tentava me levar para cima novamente.

Eu me desvencilhei dos braços dela.

"Eu estou bem assim!" – Falei numa tentativa de parecer calma, mas era impossível ficar calma sabendo que ninguém queria que eu participasse das coisas - "Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui!".

Harry me olhou de forma estranha. E eu me ajeitei discretamente prendendo meus cabelos num coque e fechando o robe para esconder a minha camisola e o meu corpo.

"Nós temos tudo sob controle Gina!" Rony havia falado.

Ok! Respira Virgínia... 1,2,3... Não há motivos para pular no pescoço de alguém! Pelos menos não por enquanto...

"Eu não perguntei se esta sobre controle Ronald!" –Eu estava irritada, meu irmão pode perceber isso, pois eu havia lhe chamado pelo seu nome inteiro - "Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui!".

"Draco Malfoy vai passar um tempo aqui!" Ele me respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural no mundo.

Eu poderia ter explodido em uma risada sem graça se todos não estivessem tão sérios e preocupados. Harry pareceu me olhar com um semblante de piedade e eu pela primeira vez tive vontade manda-lo as favas.

"Você só pode estar brincando!" Falei e então lancei um olhar ao loiro que parecia indiferente a tudo. "Você pode me dar um ótimo motivo para estar hospedando um maldito comensal da morte?".

"Ele não é mais um comensal!" Hermione enfim se pronunciara.

Olhei para Fred e Jorge em busca de apoio, mas os dois de repente notaram que seus cafés tinham algo muito interessante.

"Não pense que eu estou de acordo em manter um ex - comensal! - Que Merlim sabe se não é um espião de você-sabe-quem! - Em minha casa!".

"Foi uma ordem de Dumbledore!" Diz Harry.

Dumbledore? Por acaso aquele velho estava ficando gagá?

"Como? –Eu já não estava entendendo mais nada - Porque não o levam para a Ordem?" Perguntei numa tentativa de que pudessem mudar de idéia.

Que doce ilusão!

Hermione se aproximou de mim me pegando pelas mãos e me fazendo sentar na cadeira.

"Não podemos fazer isso! Não sabemos se Malfoy se arrependeu de verdade! Seria muito arriscado para nós, tem muita coisa em jogo! O mesmo seria faze-lo ficar em Hogwarts!".

Soltei um muxoxo de discórdia.

"Ah Claro! -Falei de forma irônica - É sempre mais seguro manter um ex-comensal –Que Merlim sabe se não é um espião - Dentro da nossa casa!" Eu não conseguia digerir aquilo.

"Dumbledore confia nele!" Meu pai havia se pronunciado colocando um ponto final na discussão.

"Pense pelo lado bom maninha!" Fred havia me empurrado uma xícara com café. "Você sempre quis ter um elfo doméstico!" E então um sorriso maldoso se abriu nos lábios do gêmeo.

Eu apenas bufei em irritação subindo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto.

-00-

"Pode entrar!" Falei assim que reparei que quem insistia em bater na porta não tinha planos de desistir tão cedo.

Harry apareceu no batente da mesma, e eu que estava literalmente jogada na cama me endireitei rapidamente.

"Eu sei como se sente!".

Eu poderia lançar uma maldição imperdoável, em qualquer outra pessoa que me falasse a mesma coisa. Mas era Harry que estava ali, então me contentei em permanecer em silêncio e olha-lo caminhar até minha cama sentando-se na minha frente.

"Eu sei que se sente injustiçada por não poder participar da Guerra Gina!".

"Injustiçada é pouco Harry!" Falei finalmente, tentando parecer natural, mas Potter estava tão perto e tinha os olhos tão perfeitamente verdes.

Olhos... Esses eram as primeiras coisas que eu reparava quando encontrava um garoto. Amava os olhos de qualquer pessoa! Minha mãe costumava me dizer que os olhos são as portas para a nossa alma. E os de Harry eram simplesmente tão verdes e transparentes... Ele tinha a alma tão limpa, ele era tão previsível... Ele podia morrer por qualquer um de nós sem hesitar. E isso talvez me assustou porque significava que Harry era perfeito demais... E tudo o que é perfeito acaba sendo entediante, pois não há o que mudar.

"Você precisa entender que seus pais só querem lhe proteger! Eu só quero te proteger Gina! Não suportaria lhe perder como não suportaria perder Rony e Hermione...".

Eu engoli em seco.

"Você não entende Harry! Eu quero poder ser útil! Me sentir útil... Eu não consigo abrir o jornal todas as manhãs e ler noticias de mortes e mais mortes e parecer indiferente... Se até mesmo Malfoy foi capaz de mudar de idéia e fazer algo porque eu não posso fazer o mesmo?".

Potter deu um sorriso.

"Um dia você vai entender Gina!" Falou enquanto alisava a minha bochecha com a sua mão.

E eu não entendi aquele ato.

"Rony está lhe chamando lá na sala Harry!" Hermione apareceu na porta "Está na hora de irmos!".

E eu senti o ex-grifinório beijar a minha bochecha e então se levantar.

"Tchau Harry!" Eu disse.

Ele sorriu.

**N/A: **Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Aki to eu d novo enxendo o saco!

Uma ficzinha nova aih! Depois de uma série de shorts!

Pois ehhh... agora eu engrenei então podem esperar um cap. Por semana de Muito íntimo e de O quarto ao lado!

Hehehehe

Quero Rewiewsss!

C naum me recuso a postar outro cap! E juro que se naum tiver um numero considerável de rewiews eu tomo chá de sumiço e vcs nunca mais serão agraciados com a maravilhosa... Magnífica, esplendorosaaaaaaaaaa... minha presença ! Ok?

Bjoens!

Line Malfoy!


	2. Draco doméstico

Cap. Dois

Draco Doméstico.

Eu tinha vontade de esgana-lo. Apertar aquele pescoço branquelo de certa forma até que meu ego estivesse satisfeito. Não era algo plausível muito menos aceitável que eu tivesse que dividir o mesmo teto com alguém que sempre odiei a vida inteira... Ele foi o maldito que arruinou a minha vida... E também o maldito que iria construí-la novamente em questão de segundos.

"Quero deixar as coisas bem claras entre nós!" Falei assim que invadi o quarto de hospedes que ficava ao lado do meu sem cerimônia.

Malfoy estava parado em frente a janela olhando a noite lá fora com um semblante indiferente.

Merda! Tudo naquele homem era indiferente! Ele fazia uma verdadeira catástrofe parecer algo insignificante e sem valor se ele assim o quisesse ou não fosse algo que compactuasse com seus propósitos. E eu o odiava por ser assim. Simplesmente insensível.

Tudo o que o loiro fez foi se virar com o mesmo semblante e os olhos escurecidos.

"Quando você diz "nós", Weasley, dá a entender que já tivemos alguma coisa, O que definitivamente não é verdade!".

Eu engoli em seco. Draco não conseguiria me tirar do sério. Pelo menos não quando ele se encontrava de favor na minha casa e eu tinha de tudo para reverter a situação.

"É lógico que não é verdade!" – Respondi com a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça me amaldiçoando internamente por não Ter conseguido elaborar nenhuma resposta melhor. "Eu não seria insana de me envolver com um bastardo comensal da morte...".

"Ex comensal da morte você quer dizer..." –Ele me corrigiu com uma calma inabalável.

"Que seja! Não é porque você supostamente resolveu mudar de lado que a sua índole vai melhorar... Você continua o mesmo podre mesquinho dos tempos de Hogwarts...".

Ele apenas sorriu com indiferença. Novamente a maldita indiferença. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender como aquele bastardo sempre conseguia sair vitorioso e superior a tudo sem precisar me responder.

Mas eu não iria deixar que ele me transformasse numa descontrolada.

Portanto tudo o que fiz foi sorrir venenosamente saindo pela porta do quarto e voltando instantes depois com um balde e um esfregão com uma emulsão perfumada.

"Meu pai sempre gostou de coisas trouxas! Ele ficará simplesmente fascinado ao descobrir que você limpou a casa inteira da maneira deles!".

Eu pude ver com satisfação que o loiro arregalou os olhos de maneira espantada.

"Por acaso está pensando que eu sou um elfo doméstico?' Perguntou profundamente irritado.

"Uma versão mais apresentável!" Respondi. "Boa Sorte Malfoy!" E então saí.

Ótimo... Era apenas o começo da minha vingança.

-oo-

"Concordo com você a respeito de Malfoy, Gina!" Fred havia cortado a minha linha de pensamentos, assim que se sentou ao meu lado me entregando uma xícara de chocolate quente.

"Você não deveria estar na ordem?" Perguntei com descaso mudando de assunto olhando pela janela da cozinha um ex-sonserino loiro correndo atrás de gnomos no jardim de maneira cansada e entediada.

Meus lábios se abriram num sorriso de puro sadismo e satisfação.

"Mamãe não seria insana de lhe deixar sozinha com um Malfoy!" Respondeu ele bebericando sua bebida.

Revirei meus olhos irônica.

"Ela tem medo de que eu o mate?".

Foi a vez de Fred sorrir com satisfação.

"Eu realmente adoraria Ter a cabeça de Malfoy pendurada como ornamento em cima de nossa lareira Gina, mas tenho que admitir que o maldito foi de grande utilidade dedurando seus próprios pais além da assassina de Sirius!".

"Ele foi capaz de dedurar seus próprios pais?" perguntei num fio de voz.

"Isso por acaso é algo ruim?" Indagou Fred sem entender afastando a xícara da boca rapidamente ao sentir que o chocolate estava demasiadamente quente.

Apenas dei de ombros.

"É uma atitude corajosa e inesperada para um Malfoy!" Murmurei mais para mim mesma do que para Fred.

"Talvez ele esperava receber alguma coisa em troca!" Fala Fred desinteressado desistindo de beber a sua bebida.

"Com certeza morar com Weasley's e ser taxado como um escravo não era exatamente o que estava em seus planos!".

Ambos caímos na risada.

Eu sorri novamente para o ruivo que agora colocava um pouco de leite frio em seu chocolate e saí para os jardins.

Ok. Talvez eu estivesse sendo um pouco dura com Malfoy. Ele poderia ser um mesquinho podre como eu havia o xingado anteriormente, mas mesmo assim esse mesquinho podre fora capaz de denunciar seus pais e a assassina de Sirius, Belatrix, e se isso não fosse prova de que alguém poderia Ter um mínimo de boa índole eu então jamais saberia reconhecer alguém de bom caráter. (Não que Malfoy fosse tudo isso...)

Ajuntei um pequeno gnomo que tentava se esconder atrás de alguns arbustos. Havia tempos que eu não sabia o que era fazer pequenas tarefas domésticas divertidas e a bondosa idéia de ajudar Malfoy em alguma coisa não me parecia tão aterradora agora.

Girei o gnomo sobre minha cabeça mirando-o na direção do portão, eu só não esperava que Malfoy fosse me aparecer bem na hora fazendo que o gnomo batesse em sua nuca certeiramente.

E eu não pude deixar de rir ao reparar na cara de assustado dele.

"Não tinha nada mas interessante para fazer que resolveu perturbar quem não lhe quer por perto?".

"Antigamente eu pensava que seu costumeiro mal-humor era pelo motivo de você não Ter nenhuma atividade prática em que pudesse esgotar suas energias... Mas agora... Eu pude perceber que você é assim naturalmente!".

"Naturalmente, sexy, lindo e irresistível?"

"Naturalmente rabugento!" Retruquei antes que ele pudesse completar a sua brilhante constatação.

Ok... Não que eu fosse cega e não fosse capaz de notar que tudo o que ele acabara de dizer era verdade.

Mas eu era uma Weasley que o odiava. E nunca... Nunca deixaria que ele percebesse a minha pequena fraqueza pelos olhos dele.

Porque Merlim! Malfoy tinha belos olhos!

"Fred me falou que você foi capaz de denunciar seus pais!" Comentei desinteressadamente, por mais que a minha curiosidade exigisse uma resposta.

"Cedo ou tarde eles seriam pegos... Nunca foram bons o suficiente para protegerem suas próprias peles!".

Eu o encarei sem entender.

"E você não se incomoda por Ter sido você a denuncia-los e não a incompetência deles de serem pegos?" Indaguei.

Malfoy me deu um sorriso indiferente.

"Eu nunca me incomodei com nada que viesse deles!" O loiro me respondeu da mesma forma.

"Então talvez você pudesse Ter sido um ótimo comensal Malfoy!" E sem falar mais nada apenas dei as costas ao sonserino voltando para dentro de casa.

N/A: CAP. SEM BETARRR!

Sorry...

Bem mas deixem rewiews meismo assim!


	3. Uma pitada de veneno

Cap. Três. Uma pitada de veneno.

Era um belo sábado de sol.

Um clima completamente atípico de Guerra. Eu poderia quase reviver a minha infância olhando pela janela do meu quarto aquele céu azul e as nuvens branquinhas...

Talvez por hoje eu poderia esquecer do inferno que a minha vida havia se tornado no último mês. Este era o fim de semana em que Harry, Rony e Hermione viriam nos visitar... Visitas que ficavam cada vez mais escassas com o andamento da guerra.

E minha felicidade poderia estar ainda mais completa se Malfoy não tivesse conseguido conquistar a simpatia da minha mãe e ela o tratar como parte da família agora...

E eu que pensava que nunca viveria para ver algo como isso.

Desci as escadas de maneira saltitante chegando na cozinha e reparando surpresa que todos se encontravam reunidos à mesa com semblantes preocupados enquanto Malfoy estava encostado no batente da porta que dava para o quintal.

Uma cena um tanto repetitiva, diga-se de passagem.

"Bom dia!" Falei sorrindo e esperando uma resposta.

"Bom dia!" Rony foi o único a responder.

Harry e Hermione sorriram para mim e eu senti meu estomago afundar quando Potter o fez.

"Posso saber o que está acontecendo?" Indaguei decidida.

Minha mãe se entreolhou com o meu pai. E eu a impedi de que viesse até mim com a intenção de me fazer desistir de participar da conversa.

"Os pais de Malfoy fugiram de Azkaban juntos de Bellatrix!" Fred foi o único a me responder.

Pude perceber o olhar endurecido que meu pai lançou ao gêmeo. Fred apenas respondeu com um chacoalhar de ombros.

"Precisamos reforçar a segurança da casa!" Harry enfim se pronunciara enquanto analisava a foto dos fugitivos no profeta diário.

"Tenho certeza que tudo que está acontecendo é apenas uma pequena briga familiar!" Falei venenosamente fitando Malfoy e recebendo um olhar mortífero em troca.

Minha mãe me olhou com censura. Rony segurou uma risadinha abafada.

"Será que não percebe que é a cabeça de Malfoy que está em jogo?" Papai havia me falado.

"Não que ela algum dia tivesse valido alguma coisa não é?" Retruquei ácida.

E então saí da cozinha com um par de olhos verdes me seguindo e com um certo loiro Sonserino aos meus encalços.

Eu subi as escadas em silêncio sem reparar em Malfoy atrás de mim. Entrei em meu quarto e quando iria fechar a porta alguém a prende.

"O que..." Eu iria falar algo, mas Malfoy já havia entrado no meu quarto e me olhava com um olhar endurecido.

Eu pela primeira vez senti medo.

"Qual o seu problema Weasley?" Ele havia se aproximado de mim me fazendo recuar até a parede e nossos narizes quase se encostando. "O que te afeta? Saber que até um Malfoy foi mais útil que você na guerra? Ou quem sabe o simples motivo de você não me esquecer!".

"Nós nunca tivemos nada!" Eu respondi com raiva, mas com a plena certeza de que aquela aproximação estava mexendo comigo.

"Um beijo pode ser a sua ruína, ruiva!" Ele havia se aproximado ainda mais de mim se isso fosse possível.

Ele não fazia nada para me prender contra a parede, mas apenas ele assim tão próximo de mim era algo mais que suficiente para que eu sentisse minhas pernas duras e coladas no chão.

"Aquele beijo não significou nada para mim!".

Ele sorriu superior e indiferente. Draco me falava ao meu ouvido. Os lábios deslizando pelos contornos do meu pescoço e queixo, mas nunca encostavam-se a minha boca.

O que aquele maldito estava fazendo comigo?

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso!".

Eu havia fechado meus olhos, totalmente rendidos por aquele maldito Sonserino. Eu levantei meu rosto para ele, ansiosa pelo que haveria de acontecer.

E quando pensei que um beijo iria acontecer...

"Eu não preciso de palavras pra te vencer ruiva!" Sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

E então se afastou de mim bruscamente com um sorriso irônico e vitorioso.

E eu senti raiva... Muita raiva!

"Te odeio Malfoy!" Falei com toda a franqueza a vontade mata-lo muito nítida.

"E quando foi que eu disse que te amava?" Me perguntou da mesma maneira.

"TE ODEIO!" Berrei estarrecida.

Uma atitude um tanto mimada.

"Tem algo acontecendo aqui?" Harry olhava para mim e Malfoy repetidamente,

"Apenas mais uma conversa amigável!" Falou Draco e sem dizer mais nada apenas sai do quarto me deixando sozinha com Harry.

"Ele fez alguma coisa pra você?" Harry estava realmente preocupado.

"Na verdade sou eu que ando fazendo muita coisa Harry!" Respondi deixando ele sem entender para trás e saindo do quarto também voltando para cozinha.

N/A: Um cap. Atrás do outro?

Que folga heinnn?

Serio genti! Resolvi posta o terceiro agora pq eu vou viajar e naum sei qnto tmpo vou fikr fora!

Entaum aproveitem aih!

Ahhh! Respondendo as rewiewsss:

**Izabele Malfoy:** Vai demora um pokinho pra eles se entenderem ainda! Hahahaha continue comentando... Bjoks

**Lou Malfoy: **hahaha... NC? Bemmm... eu estava pensando seriamente sobre isso... e voc fazer sim um cap. De NC q naum vai prejudicar o andamento da fic... ler qm q! Continue comentando ok?

**Miaka: **Hmmm fiko mais entendível a relação Draco e Gina? E o Draco dessa vez deu o troco nehhh? Hahaha brigada pela rewiew e comente!

**Lolita Malfoy: **Aki está o próximo cap! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjokssss!

**Miah: **e aih/ tah bom pra vc? Te amo migaaa!

Bem eh issoooo... leiam e mandem rewiew!

Bjoenssss!


	4. Lembranças detestáveis

Cap. Quatro.

"Lembranças detestáveis...".

"Você Perdeu!" Colin estava com um olhar simplesmente fascinado. 

"Por favor Colin! Tudo.. Tudo menos isso! Eu não posso! Isso é contra todos os meus princípios!" Falou ela enquanto encarava um certo loiro Sonserino no outro lado do salão que conversava com Pansy distraidamente.

"Esqueça, ruiva! Trato é trato! Você perdeu a nossa aposta... E como conseqüência, vai ter que fazer o que eu escolher! E eu escolho Malfoy!'".

Ela engoliu em seco.

"Eu não acredito que você vai me fazer isso! Eu o odeio!" Completou em um mínimo tom de voz.

"Você deveria ter pensado nisso quando disse que queria que eu me declarasse para o Zabini!".

"É completamente diferente! Você gosta dele...".

O garoto deu um mínimo sorriso para fechar o semblante novamente logo em seguida.

"Mas isso não vem a caso ruiva!" –E então abrindo um sorriso maléfico completa - "Você vai ter que beijar o Malfoy!".

E então...

Eu abri meus olhos subitamente.

Era há terceira semana consecutiva que o mesmo sonho vinha assombrando meus pensamentos...

"Dormiu bem?" Minha mãe estava parada na porta de meu quarto enquanto segurava uma xícara de chocolate quente e um prato de biscoitos.

Eu não respondi. Apenas balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

Dona Molly Weasley sorriu e caminhou até mim me entregando o chocolate e os biscoitos me olhando profundamente.

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa mãe?" Perguntei entre um gole da bebida e uma mordida no biscoito.

"Na verdade..." –Ela me fitou analisando se era prudente ou não me contar então suspirou profundamente "Eu e seu pai precisaremos viajar por alguns dias! Fred e Jorge ficaram em casa para cuidar da loja de logros e tudo mais...".

"Viajar?" Indaguei curiosa "Porque?".

"Assuntos da ordem!" Foi a única resposta que ela me deu e eu senti novamente raiva por ser tão menosprezada.

Eu apenas bebi mais um gole de meu chocolate.

"Não se preocupe... Sempre que um gêmeo estiver na loja o outro vai estar aqui cuidando de você e de Draco...".

Agora sim eu soltei um muxoxo de discórdia.

"Por acaso você não acha que está tratando a doninha do Malfoy como se fosse da família?".

"Por acaso você não acha que isso é o certo a fazer quando alguém perde tudo incluindo a sua família e não tem para onde ir?" Minha mãe me perguntou com um semblante sério.

E então eu não tinha mais palavras para retrucar.

-00-

Eu só desci para a cozinha quando meus pais já haviam partido.

Era realmente estranho estar naquela casa sem o costumeiro barulho dos meus irmãos, ou minha mãe brigando com alguém... Tudo era tão vazio e incompleto...

Apenas Malfoy estava na cozinha, os gêmeos se encontravam no quintal enquanto tentavam fazer uma "revolução no mundo dos logros" como eles mesmos diziam.

Fiquei parada no batente da porta por alguns instantes o olhando beber sua xícara de chá em silêncio. Muito compenetrado em olhar os flocos de neve que começavam a cair lá fora.

"Bom dia!" Ele me falou de repente.

Eu engoli em seco.

"Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?" perguntei na falta de ter alguma outra coisa melhor.

"As pessoas costumam a reparar quando se tem alguém as olhando fixamente!" Ele havia desviado o olhar da janela e sorria ironicamente para mim.

E eu senti a súbita vontade de esgana-lo.

"Meus pais já foram?" Perguntei de repente com vontade de iniciar uma conversa civilizada sem nem ao menos saber o porque.

"Eles a esperaram por um longo tempo... Ao perceberem que você não queria descer foram embora!".

Ok... Devo admitir que naquela época eu era um tanto... Mimada.

Eu me resignei pegando uma xícara de chá e indo sentar-me na ponta extrema da mesa de frente para ele.

"Eu tenho medo..." Murmurei de repente.

Malfoy me olhou sem entender.

"Eu tenho medo por meus pais...".

Um sorriso irônico apareceu nos lábios dele.

"Eu poderia ter uma participação na guerra... Eu poderia fazer isso por eles!" Comentei o ignorando.

"Sentindo Medo Weasley?"

Eu o olhei.

" Medo é humano Malfoy!".

"Não quando se trata de uma guerra!" Me respondeu despreocupadamente, me fitando com aqueles olhos cinzas...

Malditos olhos cinzas!

Eu já havia dito que tenho um certo fascínio por olhos não é mesmo?

E por mais que algo me dissesse que os olhos de Malfoy fossem proibidos de se admirar, era praticamente impossível ignorar aquelas íris... Será que ele tinha consciência do poder que eles tinham? Ah! Com certeza... Malfoy tinha consciência de todo o seu poder e sabia muito bem aproveita-lo em benefício próprio.

"E eu deveria aprender isso com alguém que foi capaz de dedurar seus próprios pais?".

"Eles fugiram de Azkaban isso significa que a minha parcela de culpa já se extinguiu...".

"Você é cruel, Malfoy!" Respondi com repúdio enquanto me levantava da mesa e ia até lá fora sem se importar com o frio que começava a fazer e eu apenas de pijama.

"E você é mimada!". Rebateu com diversão me seguindo, apesar dele ter a enorme vantagem de estar vestindo uma jaqueta e roupas quentes.

Mimada? Aquilo havia me tirado do sério.

Talvez fosse por ninguém ter me chamado de mimada antes, ou talvez fosse pelo motivo de eu não suportar a verdade...

"Você irá ficar doente! E seus pais não estarão aqui para te medicar!" Malfoy estava brincando num tom levemente sarcástico o que me deixava ainda mais fula.

"Isso não lhe diz respeito!".

"Ok! Depois não me diz que eu não avisei!" Respondeu e então deu meia volta entrando na cozinha novamente.

-00-

Ela estava parada em frente a porta do monitor chefe da Sonserina.

Uma parte de si lhe dizia para dar meia volta e voltar ao salão comunal dizendo a Colin que havia cumprido o trato, mas ela não sabia mentir, e mesmo que soubesse havia feito um trato bruxo o que significava praticamente um trato sagrado.

Esperou com o coração parado a suas batidas na porta serem respondidas por um barulho de destranca e logo mais uma cabeça loura platinada a fita-la com surpresa.

"Errou o quarto Weasley... Granger é no da frente!" Falou o loiro com descaso.

Gina engoliu em seco.

"Eu preciso falar com você!" Disse rapidamente até demais fazendo o loiro a olhar atônito.

"Eu acho que não entendi muito bem! Por acaso você disse que quer falar comigo?".

Ela meneou a cabeça positivamente.

Ele saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si escorando-se na parede olhando para Gina cuidadosamente.

"Sou todo a ouvidos".

Ela não fez nada mais do que se aproximar dele e beijar os lábios do Sonserino levemente.

Um beijo suave e rápido.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntou o garoto atônito.

"Eu apostei com Colin que Rony e Mione não iriam ficar juntos... Eu perdi e ele me fez pagar o preço!"

"E eu sou o preço?" Indagou ele incrédulo.

"Um beijo seu é o preço!" Ela falou extremamente corada pronta para sair correndo ao mínimo descuido do Sonserino.

Silêncio. Ele a fitava numa mistura de divertimento, ironia, e incredulidade.

"Pois então pague o preço corretamente Weasley!"

E logo já não havia mais espaço entre seus lábios.

-00-

"Ela está com febre" Escutei Fred falar ao longe.

Meus olhos começaram a se abrir vagarosamente.

Pude ver Fred em cima de mim com seus olhos e Malfoy mais atrás sentado perto da escrivanhia.

"Eu avisei para ela não sair no frio!" A voz de Draco era indiferente, mas poucos sabiam que ele não se daria ao trabalho de responder se estivesse mesmo indiferente.

E aquilo me causou um arrepio.

"É a febre!" Eu pensei rapidamente tirando Malfoy da minha cabeça.

"Você precisa dar a ela uma poção antigripe!" A voz do Sonserino tinha soado mais perto do meu ouvido agora.

"Não temos nenhuma dessa aqui em casa! E eu realmente nunca fui bom com poções... Afinal o cãozinho de Snape sempre foi você!".

Eu poderia soltar uma risada agora se a situação não fosse realmente lastimante.

"Eu posso buscar!" Malfoy havia proposto e eu estava pronta para que o mundo caísse na minha cabeça a seguir.

"Nem se eu fosse louco!" – Fred estava contrariado- "Você sabe o segredo! Poderia nos denunciar para seus amiguinhos comensais!" Terminou meu irmão como uma sentença.

Draco sorriu naturalmente.

"Dê uma idéia Melhor então...". Sugeriu.

"Eu vou!" Diz o gêmeo como se fosse a melhor noticia que alguém poderia dar.

"E vai deixar sua irmã sozinha com um comensal malvado?".

Ele estava certo. Jorge estava na loja de logros e eu teria que ficar em casa com o Malfoy.

"Você não seria demente de machuca-la... Você preza a sua pele de doninha! Por isso está aqui!".

E dizendo isso Fred sai do quarto com Draco aos seus encalços.

E tudo o que eu pude fazer foi fechar meus olhos e tentar dormir, mas um sono sem sonhos desta vez...

-00-

Desci as escadas silenciosamente enroladas numa enorme cobertas e com os pés numa pantufa.

Malfoy estava parado perto da pia e colocava uma substancia (que eu logo percebi que era chá) em duas xícaras.

"Eu não gosto de ficar sozinha!" Eu disse de repente sem nem ao menos ter notado fazendo Malfoy me olhar de forma curiosa.

Ele não me respondeu apenas me entregou uma das xícaras e seguiu para frente da lareira comigo aos seus encalços.

"Pode beber Weasley... Eu não pretendo te matar!" Me disse irônico enquanto bebia seu chá.

Eu fiz a mesma coisa, sentindo a sensação reconfortante da bebida quente restaurar minhas energias...

"Obrigada!" Falei sinceramente.

Malfoy apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Isso irá restaurar um pouco de suas energias até seu irmão chegar com a poção!".

Eu não respondi imediatamente. Apenas bebi mais um gole do chá.

"Me desculpe..." Eu disse depois de um longo tempo...

Malfoy me encarou.

"Por ter dito aquelas coisas de você! Eu não tinha o direito... Talvez... Talvez você possa ser uma boa pessoa!" Completei totalmente envergonhada.

"Você muda de idéia muito facilmente!" E então não me disse mais nada, apenas continuou olhando o fogo e bebendo seu chá;

REWIEWSSSSSSSSSS 

RESPOSTA DOS COMMENTS NO PROX. CAP!

OKKK?

BJOENS


	5. Loiros, Ruivos e Whisk

Cap. Cinco.

Ruivos... Loiros e Whisk 

Eu me revirei novamente na cama.

Era impossível tentar fechar meus olhos. Eu estava completamente preocupada, fazia meia hora que os gêmeos haviam saído às pressas em um chamado urgente da ordem me deixando sozinha em casa com Malfoy.

Toda a minha família correndo perigo em missões arriscadas para defender o mundo bruxo... E eu aqui... Revirando-me na cama o tempo todo e remoendo-me em ódio e remorso por nunca ter sido forte o suficiente para impor a minha vontade.

Qual era o meu problema?

Levantei subitamente enquanto calçava minhas pantufas e vestia meu robe... Eu não podia fazer nada certo?

Desci as escadas sem me preocupar em parecer silenciosa, só estava eu e... Bem... O Malfoy, o que com certeza não era motivo suficiente para que eu fizesse silêncio.

Procurei as cegas até encontrar o interruptor de luz. Fui até os armários fuçando atrás de panelas e louças algo que pudesse me ajudar. Eu precisava de algo forte! Foi então que eu vi uma garrafa de firewhisky já um tanto empoeirado, escondido no fundo do armário.

Os gêmeos sempre me disseram que Whisk de fogo era bebida pra gente grande! E percebi perfeitamente bem assim que bebi um gole sentindo a bebida queimar na minha garganta.

"O que está fazendo Weasley?" Malfoy estava parado atrás de mim o que me fez pular de assusto e soltar uma exclamação "Não sabia que tinha tendências para o alcoolismo!" E então abriu um daqueles insuportáveis sorrisos irônicos.

"Não lhe interessa o que estou fazendo! Porque não está dormindo?" Indaguei extremamente exasperada, não sei se era pelo motivo dele estar perto de mim ou pelo fato de eu estar bebendo algo extremamente forte sem nada no meu estômago.

"Era exatamente isso o que fazia antes de escutar você cavalgando pela escada!" Respondeu de uma forma tão sarcástica que eu tinha ímpetos de matá-lo ali mesmo.

Tolerei o comentário mais que idiota tomando mais um gole do meu whisky, que dessa vez desceu muito mais suave.

"Eu não me importo com você!" Falei repentinamente e sem mostrar-me alterada.

Ele me abriu um sorriso. Mas era um sorriso diferente. Diferente de todos os outros. Não tinha malicia, não tinha ironia, não tinha simplesmente sentimento nenhum...Era um sorriso vazio.

E aquilo me assustou.

Draco pegou o meu copo e tomou o resto da bebida com muito mais facilidade do que eu.

"Você não é acostumada a beber Weasley!".

"Isso não lhe diz respeito Malfoy!" Retruquei enquanto arrancava o copo da mão dele e ignorando as regras de etiqueta enchia o mesmo até a boca.

Era realmente engraçado como Draco Malfoy parecia estar perfeito em todas as horas. O robe verde musgo elegantemente ajeitado, assim como os cabelos que, por Merlim, não se despenteavam nunca?

Ele parecia ter percebido a minha súbita admiração, pois me olhava com um sorriso irônico.

"Temos um bom motivo para comemorar?" Perguntou servindo-me com mais whisk esperando uma resposta.

"Nunca se sabe o por que de um comensal querer comemorar... Na verdade eu estou preocupada!".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha de forma curiosa.

Tomei um gole da minha bebida. Porque aquele maldito conseguia me deixar com borboletas no estômago?

"Toda a minha família está correndo perigo! Isso é um bom motivo para a sua comemoração?" Eu não sei porque havia falado aquilo, só sei que o fato de estar tão próxima de Malfoy e junto com o efeito da bebida começava a me incomodar.

"Pense o que quiser, Weasley!" Respondeu mortalmente frio, fazendo-me arrepender no mesmo instante de ter dito aquilo.

Então bebeu o conteúdo do seu copo de uma só vez deixando-o em seguida na mesa e quando se preparava para sair eu o deti.

E até agora eu culpo a bebida por ter que fazer isso.

"Espere!" Falei enquanto deixava meu copo ao lado do dele "Talvez eu tenha exagerado! Me desculpe!" Só Merlim sabe o quanto foi difícil pra eu dizer essa última parte.

E na verdade eu nem ao menos sabia o por que de querer tanto a presença dele

Ele estaria por acaso me afetando?

Malfoy deteve-se virando novamente pra mim com um estranho olhar... Será que estava sentindo dor?

Tudo o que o ex-sonserino fez foi se sentar numa cadeira e levar a sua mão ao braço.

"A marca negra!" Falei no mesmo instante, atraindo a atenção de Draco para mim.

Ele me olhou indiferente.

"Ossos do ofício Weasley! Um comensal tem seus defeitos..." Ele havia soado tão terrivelmente gélido que aquilo havia me machucado.

Mas desde quando Malfoy conseguia me machucar com suas ofensas sem fundamento?

Sentei-me em uma cadeira em frente à dele sem ação alguma.

Draco estava claramente sentindo muita dor, a marca negra estava mais nítida do que de costume e eu sabia que além de Voldemort estar chamando seus seguidores, minha família corria sério risco de morte.

"Um comensal só tem defeitos..." Respondi de forma suave além de me surpreender com isso.

"Você deve saber disso não muito bem, não é mesmo? Conseguiu conviver com o mestre de todos eles por exatamente um ano!".

Engoli em seco.

Aquilo era um assunto muito delicado para se discutir, ainda mais com ele.

Malfoy soltou outra exclamação de dor.

Abaixei meus olhos para ele enquanto o mesmo pressionava sua tatuagem de forma segura.

Sem pensar tirei a mão dele de sua pele...

Draco me olhou de forma curiosa.

Eu levei meus lábios até sua pele, e assoprei a marca negra. Queria que ele não sentisse mais dor. Eu realmente não sabia dizer o por que... Mas ver Malfoy sofrendo era estupidamente incomodativo...

Ele não falou nada. Muito pelo contrário. Continuou a me olhar numa séria apreciação.

Juro que não sei o que nos levou a fazer isso, mas logo aconteceu. Nossos lábios estavam juntos num beijo urgente e profundo e eu completamente perdida.

"Acho que estou gostando de você!" Murmurei sem pensar enquanto encostava minha testa na dele.

Silêncio. Malfoy parecia ponderar a situação.

"Você merece algo melhor, pequena!" E então, sem dizer mais uma palavra, ele me solta, saindo da cozinha e me deixando sem entender nada.

AÊEE!

Cap cinco!

Finalmenteee! Vc naum sabem o qnto tava dificil pra essa coisa sairrrr... 100 comentários! E ainda naum fikou do jeito q eu keria... enfim...

Rewiews ou nd d cap novo ok?

Naum qro sbrrr... qro mtasssss rewiews!

Bem eh isssooo!

Amo vcsss!

Bjokitas

Bjokinhas pra Karol Weasley!

Atenção: C vcs q estaum lendo esse cap e taum pensando em naum deixar uma rewiewzinha, pensem duas vezes eu posso ser maléfica o suficiente pra naum postar o cap. Seis (que já estah pronto!) muahahahahahahahaha (risada maléfica)


	6. Desviando caminhos, criando ilusões

Cap. Seis...

Desviando caminhos...

Traçando Ilusões...

Eu nem ao menos sabia como havia ido parar na minha cama embaixo das cobertas e confortavelmente arrumada quando abri meus olhos naquela manhã. Para falar a verdade, as lembranças começavam a invadir a minha mente em silêncio e demoradamente me fazendo querer fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir.

Eu havia bebido além da conta, a dor de cabeça indicava isso. Travei também uma pequena luta de palavras com Malfoy, - como se eu não estivesse acostumada com isso... – Acabei magoando-o e então pedi desculpas - realmente só podia ser o efeito da bebida! – Aproximei-me dele e então o havia beijado! Eu não tinha explicações para isso...Ou pior... Eu não queria ter explicações!

Mas ele havia se afastado... Dizendo que eu merecia coisa melhor! Merlim? Como algo podia ser tão confuso e contraditório... Eu o odiava por ele ser assim, tão completamente indiferente aos sentimentos dos outros... Mas eu também me odiava por ser tão confusa com esses sentimentos... Por acaso eu estava começando a gostar de Draco Malfoy?

Balancei a minha cabeça negativamente tentando justificar para mim mesma que tudo o que estava acontecendo era uma loucura! Arrependi-me no instante seguinte, pois tudo o que consegui foi piorar a minha dor de cabeça e ter a certeza que a adoração que eu tinha por Harry Potter há muito tempo havia sido superada.

Fui bruscamente arrancada de meus pensamentos por leves batidas na porta por então uma cabeça ruiva muito conhecida.

"Rony?" Perguntei genuinamente feliz pela primeira vez em dias.

"Olá maninha!" Ele parecia temeroso, tinha as feições sérias e eu logo me assustei.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Pergunta desconfiada.

"Você poderia descer para tomar café conosco? Mamãe está fazendo aquelas panquecas amanteigadas que você tanto gosta!".

"Rony! Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Fred e Jorge sempre comentavam que eu era muito parecida com mamãe quando ficava braba e este devia ser um desses momentos. Rony deveria ter percebido, pois abrira um estreito sorriso.

"Conversamos lá embaixo ok?" Ele não esperou a minha resposta, apenas saiu do quarto encostando a porta logo em seguida.

Não pensei duas vezes. Levantei da cama num pulo só (com a rapidez que a ressaca me permitia), vesti a primeira roupa que vi na frente, fui ao banheiro ajeitando meus cabelos, lavando meu rosto e escovando os dentes, e então saí do quarto me deparando com a única pessoa que eu não queria ver.

"Bom dia Weasley!" Malfoy havia saído de seu quarto e me olhava com um semblante quase... Preocupado?

Eu não respondi. Para falar a verdade eu começava a nutrir um ódio estranho de ter sido rejeitada na noite anterior, ódio por Malfoy ser tão babaca e ao mesmo tempo tão fascinante...

Desci as escadas até a cozinha com Malfoy ao meu encalço, todos os meus familiares se encontravam lá com exceção de Carlinhos. Beck, sua esposa, se encontrava num silêncio sepulcral enquanto tentava dar comida para Willian, seu filho, meu sobrinho fofo de quatro anos de idade... Algo me indicava que as coisas não estavam bem.

Vi minha mãe segurando um choro, abraçada por meu pai que tentava consolá-la de algum jeito. Assim que ela me viu na soleira da porta veio ao meu encontro me abraçando de forma desesperada.

"O que aconteceu mãe?" Dona Molly Weasley simplesmente não conseguia dizer nada.

"Carlinhos foi atacado com um Cruccio –Harry falava tentando não mostrar sentimento nenhum e fracassando em seguida. - Ele está internado na ala de cuidados intensos de St. Mungus".

Eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem. Uma coisa era você saber os riscos de uma guerra. Outra era você sentir as conseqüências dentro de sua própria casa.

"Há algo que possamos fazer?" Perguntei aflita. Pude ver Malfoy notar minhas reações mais não deixei que ele percebesse.

"Infelizmente não há Gina!" Harry havia falado numa voz fraca.

"Precisamos voltar para a Ordem!" Hermione comentou decidida, quebrando o mortal silêncio que de repente surgira na sala.

"Eu vou para o hospital!" Beck, a bela mulher de olhos azuis e cabelos negros curtinhos, havia se levantado.

"Eu vou com você!" Minha mãe havia se desvencilhado do abraço e enxugava as lágrimas.

"Você se importa de ficar com o Will por um tempo Gina?"

"Claro que não Beck!" Respondi com um sorriso enquanto meu sobrinho vinha me abraçar em um cumprimento carinhoso. "Eu adoraria ter uma boa companhia nessa casa!" E não pude deixar de olhar para Malfoy, que continuava com um semblante indiferente.

"Vamos!" Disse o senhor Weasley enquanto caminhava até a porta de saída com Harry, Hermione e Rony.

"Cuide-se Arthur!" Mamãe alertou-o num tom choroso.

Meu pai apenas deu um fraco sorriso.

"Nós também temos que ir!" Beck apressou.

-00-

Eu esquentava água na cozinha para fazer um chá enquanto Willian desenhava qualquer coisa em uma folha espiando o sonserino por cima do papel de tempos em tempos. Malfoy estava sentado de frente para Will enquanto tentava se concentrar em um de seus livros.

"Perdeu alguma coisa?" Draco havia enfim se pronunciado. Os olhos gélidos e a raiva estavam estampados nas suas feições.

"Você realmente não me parece uma doninha!"

Afoguei-me com o meu primeiro gole de chá. Olhei para Malfoy, seus olhos haviam escurecido perigosamente e eu não pude deixar de notar o quanto ele ficava interessante dessa forma.

"E quem foi que disse que eu era uma doninha?" A voz dele era calma e inabalável.

"Tia Gina disse que você é uma doninha Albina e mal-humorada...".

"Talvez a tia Gina tenha um estudo muito aprofundado para fazer análises dessa forma não é mesmo?" Draco retrucou e olhava profundamente nos meus olhos.

"Will? Porque não pega seu chá e vai ver o que os Tios Fred e Jorge estão fazendo? Tenho certeza que eles adorariam sua ajuda!".

Pude ver os olhos do pequeno menino brilharem de empolgação.

"Posso mesmo Tia Gina?".

"Claro!".

E sem esperar mais respostas – Talvez com medo que eu mudasse de idéia - ele sai subindo as escadas; saltitante.

Meus olhos recaíram em Malfoy.

"Eu não menti em momento algum na minha análise, Malfoy!" Falei com um sorriso irônico.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas fechou o livro colocando-o em cima da mesa.

"Você é a pessoa mais mesquinha... Mas estúpida, mais indiferente que eu já conheci na minha vida..." Eu não sabia o porque de estar falando tudo aquilo, talvez fosse pelo simples fato dele ter me deixado sozinha na noite passada e aquilo ter realmente me afetado, ou talvez porque eu estivesse me apaixonando e não quisesse que ele soubesse disso... Mal sabia que aquela era forma mais notável de se perceber.

"Indiferença pode lhe ajudar em várias ocasiões Weasley!" Ele respondera de forma perigosa, brincando com as palavras como sempre fazia.

"Indiferença é demonstrar não ter sentimentos Malfoy! Como isso pode ser bom?".

"Comensais não têm sentimentos..." Respondeu naturalmente.

"Você não é mais um comensal!" Falei sem pensar.

Eu deveria ter concordado com ele, ou alfinetado ainda mais... Mas a resposta sincera veio tão rapidamente aos meus lábios que eu não consegui segurar.

Malfoy me deu um sorriso.

"Mais uma de suas análises?" Indagou.

"Eu só acho que você deveria se importar com as pessoas que se importam com você Malfoy!".

"E você está incluída entre elas?" Perguntou enquanto caminhava silenciosamente até mim.

Coloquei minha xícara na mesa enquanto recuava no mesmo ritmo que ele se apresentava até mim.

"Minha mãe gosta de você! Isso é um fato! Eu só acho que você deveria fazer por merecer todo o carinho que ela está depositando em você!" Desviei-me de seu olhar. Simplesmente não podia encarar aquelas íris, pois se assim eu fizesse, seria escrito o meu atestado de fraqueza!

"Teve uma boa noite de sono Weasley?" Ele mudara completamente de assunto enquanto parava na minha frente de braços cruzados.

"Tive uma noite sem sonhos Malfoy!" Respondi no tom apático mais convincente que consegui naquele momento.

"Eu imaginei que você teria... Afinal você acabou com a garrafa de Whisky... foi um sacrifício explicar para sua mãe o que ela estava fazendo vazia e em cima da pia!".

"E porque você me ajudou?" Perguntei curiosa, ainda no mesmo tom. Ele hesitou e respondeu com um sorriso um tanto estranho.

"Eu só estou me importando com as pessoas que se importam comigo Weasley!".

Encarei aqueles belos olhos inesperadamente.

Nem mesmo se eu quisesse conseguiria ofendê-lo. Para falar a verdade, ele usara minhas próprias palavras contra mim.

"E quem foi que disse que eu me importo com você?" Perguntei ironicamente.

"É apenas um forte palpite... ruiva...".

E então aconteceu!

Meu olhar encontrou-se com o dele, e assim, como da primeira vez, fui eu que me aproximei e beijei seus lábios.

Malfoy me puxou pela cintura trazendo para mais perto dele...E eu me senti estupidamente completa, assim que senti as mãos dele nas minhas costas, a língua dele na minha boca, a pele dele contra a minha...

Não existia certo ou errado. Existia somente o que eu queria fazer... E eu queria estar perto de Draco Malfoy mais do que nunca.

E tinha certeza de que teria sérios problemas em deixá-lo.

"Eu mereço este momento Malfoy!" Murmurei entre beijos ao me lembrar do que Draco havia me falado na noite anterior.

Ele não respondeu, apenas me abraçou fortemente enquanto descansava a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.

"Eu gostaria de ter feito as coisas diferentes... pequena!".

Eu não entendi o que ele queria me dizer, mas antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer esboço de reação nossos lábios já estavam juntos novamente.

"Tia Gina a doninha está lhe machucando?" Uma voz fininha e inquiridora soou na soleira da porta.

CAP NOVINHO EM FOLHAAAA!

EEE... D/G ACTION... Espero q gostem!

Prox. Cap bônus... NC17! C vc naum gosta naum tem problema... naum vai mudar em nd o andamento da fic! Pra vc q gosta divirta-se! (Prometo q naum vai demora!)

Hahahahaha agoras as coisas vaum começar a ficar boas! Tenho certeza q vaum gostar...

Mas... para tudo isso acontecer eu preciso ser bem recompensada naum eh meismo? PORTANTO... QUERO REWIEWS!

C vc q tah lendo pensa em em naum apertar o bataumzinho aih em baixo pra me deixar um coment lembre-se q eu posso ser cruel o suficiente d naum postar o prox ca! Hahahahah

Mas eu eu sei q vcs vaums er bonzinhos neah?

Bjossss!

Amo vcs!

Line Malfoy

Bjoks pra Karol Weasley!


	7. Perdidos

Cap. Sete.

Perdidos...

Ela ainda o olhava num misto de raiva e incerteza enquanto permanecia de frente para ele encostada na parede.

Era realmente engraçado como tudo era contraditório quando se tratava da relação deles. A forma que se envolviam sem querer se envolver... O quanto conseguiam se perder quando estavam longe, o quanto se amavam para depois se odiarem em apenas questões de segundos...

Como agora, por exemplo...

"Nada te prende a mim, pequena!" Ele havia soado tão terrivelmente cruel e irônico que aquilo a machucava. "Eu nunca te forcei a nada!".

"Você não é nada do que sonhei pra mim Doninha!" Ela tinha respondido da mesma forma numa imitação quase ou tão perfeita ao do sonserino.

"Você também não é nada do que pedi a Merlim! Mas por ironia do destino nós estamos aqui... E juntos...".

Gina apenas sorriu.

Ela estava se traindo. Traindo todos os ideais que sempre construiu ao longo da vida... Traindo a vida pacata, e os planos de se casar com Harry... E tudo isso por uma pessoa tão imperfeita?

"Eu acho que você poderia me explicar o porque do seu súbito ataque em Harry!" Ela respondeu depois de um longo tempo em silêncio.

"É simples Ruiva... Eu sou extremamente possessivo e a simples idéia de ter que repartir a sua atenção com o idiota do Potter me causa náuseas!". 

Ela deu um mínimo sorriso.

"Eu não sou a sua propriedade... Se eu quiser posso voltar lá e confessar a Harry todo o amor reprimido que eu sinto por ele!".

Malfoy riu.

"Você não faria isso!" Fala com certeza.

"Não? E posso saber porque?" Ela havia realmente se irritado.

"Porque Você não quer... E porque você não me desperdiçaria para ficar o Potter!".

"Se eu fosse você não duvidava Malfoy!" Respondeu em um tom perigoso.

"Se eu fosse você eu não me trocaria!" Completa em um tom irônico.

"Eu realmente não sei dizer o que ainda faço aqui!" Retruca ríspida enquanto se preparava para sair e o deixar sozinho.

"É simples ruiva, pois a mínima idéia de estar perto de mim é tortuosa para você!" Responde enquanto caminhava felinamente até a grifinória, "Porque você sabe que Potter não passa de um mero detalhe quando estamos juntos... Porquê eu sei que você não conseguiria dormir se por acaso eu saísse de perto de você...".

_Oh! It's so hot and I need some air…._

Oh! Está tão quente, e eu preciso de ar...

"Você não é essencial na minha vida Malfoy!" Rebate enquanto deixava que ele aproximasse seus lábios tão perto dos seus sentindo eles se roçarem.

_And Boy, don't stop cause I 'm half way there._

Oh garoto não pare, pois estou quase lá...

_It's not complicated…_

Não é complicado… 

_We are syncopated_

Estamos apenas inconscientes…

_We can read each other mind…_

Podemos ler a mente um do outro.

"Talvez eu possa lhe fazer mudar de opinião!...

Foi Draco que teve a iniciativa de começar o beijo. Deslizou sua boca pelos lábios dela de uma forma tão incomparável que logo percebeu que Virgínia estava dominada.

Da maneira que ele sempre quis.

On love united 

Um amor unido...

_Two bodys synchronizing_

Dois corpos sincronizados...

_Don't even need to touch me... Baby just…_

Não precisa nem me tocar…. Querido apenas...

Ele se desligou de tudo assim que sentiu as mãos dela deslizarem pelas suas costas o apertando contra si e o fazendo aprofundar o beijo. Gina estava agora totalmente prensada contra a parede do corredor e não se importava com o perigo de ser encontrada pelos seus familiares... Na verdade, essa nunca foi uma hipótese tão remota...

_Breath on me..._

Respire em mim… 

_Breath on me…_

Respire em mim… 

Ela tatuou atrás de si até encontrar a maçaneta da porta do seu quarto, abrindo logo em seguida fazendo com que os dois entrassem. Virgínia deu um mínimo suspiro ao sentir os lábios dele começarem a deslizar pelo seu pescoço e as suas mãos começarem a abrir os primeiros botões de sua blusa.

Deitaram-se na pequena mas macia cama de Gina. Seus corpos tão juntos, roçando um contra o outro era motivo mais do que suficiente para que ela ansiasse um contato mais intimo, e foi justamente pensando nisso que Gina puxou a camisa de Draco a abrindo de qualquer jeito e fazendo os botões arrebentarem.

_We don't need to touch..._

Não precisa nem me tocar…

_Just… Breath…_

Apenas ... Respire...

Ela o virou fazendo que o Sonserino estivesse deitado agora. Nos lábios da ruiva um leve sorriso malicioso que fazia Draco delirar com cada mínimo gesto dela... Virgínia deslizou as mãos pelo peito dele parando em pontos estratégicos e beijando o com desejo... O Sonserino nunca imaginou que a pequena Weasley pudesse ser tão irresistivelmente sedutora.

A mão pequena dela habilmente o livrou das calças. Draco soltou um muxoxo ao senti-la livra-lo das ultimas peças de roupa que ainda usava.

"Minha vez... Pequena!" Exclama ele com um sorriso malicioso ficando novamente por cima dela e tomando conta da situação.

_Oh! This way beyond the physical…_

É o jeito além do físico...

_Tonight my senses don't make sense at all…_

Hoje a noite meus sentidos não fazem sentido...

A Grifinória sentiu-se arrepiar ao sentir as mãos frias dele subirem elas suas coxas desaparecendo por debaixo de sua saia e penetrando por baixo de sua calcinha.

Ela fechou os olhos aproveitando cada segundo. Poucas vezes se sentira assim e Gina tinha certeza que Malfoy era o único que conseguira deixa-la sem reação...

_Our imagination..._

Nossa imaginação…

_Taking us to places..._

Nos leva a lugares…

_We have never been before…_

Que nos nunca estivemos antes;…

Ele a acariciava de maneira incomparável e não demorou muito para que ela começasse a gemer no ouvido dele.

Era simplesmente Tortuoso... Os beijos dele em seu ventre descendo cada vez mais... A língua dele em sua intimidade fazendo a ruiva arfar, a forma como ele deslizava as mãos pelos seus seios e como ele conseguia a faze-la desejar por mais...

_Take me in_

Me trague...

_Let it out_

Deixe escapar…

_Don't need to even touch me…_

Não precisa nem me tocar…

_Baby Just…_

_Querido apenas…_

E então ele subitamente parou. Fazendo com que ela soltasse um muxoxo e abrisse os olhos para vê-lo se posicionar sobre si a penetrando vagarosamente.

E então ela estava perdida.

O ritmo começou lento com Draco a olhando nos olhos preocupado com tudo... Mas não demorou para que ela o puxasse contra si fazendo o ritmo aumentar alucinadamente, fazendo os gemidos se perderem no quarto.

Chagaram ao ápice juntos. Gina tremeu involuntariamente sentindo Draco capturar seus lábios num beijo intenso e cheio de sentimento para depois cair ao seu lado encostado a sua cabeça na curvatura de seu pescoço.

Ela deu um mínimo sorriso para si mesma... Malfoy respirava contra o pescoço dela enquanto tentava controlar as respiração.

Tudo estava simplesmente perfeito.

"Eu acho que você conseguiu mudar minha opinião!"

Foi tudo o que falou antes de voltarem a se beijar.

_Just put your lips together and... _

Apenas junte seus lábios e...

**N/A: Não! Não me matem!**

Sim! Eu sei q demorei... QUE DEMOREI MUITO! Mas eh q a fase criativa tinha dado um tempo... entaum jah viu!

Mais aih estah! E eu ateh axei que estah legalzinho!

A musica eh da Britney Spears (Diva q eu amo) e se chama Breath on me!

Bem eh isso! Quero rewies okk?

Amo vcs!


	8. îndecifrável

Cap. Oito.

_Indecifrável..._

Alguns dias se passaram... E eu realmente começava estranhar o jeito de Draco... Era como se ele me escondesse algo realmente importante... Algo q eu precisava saber e ele simplesmente não tinha condições de contar... E isso me dava medo...

"Preparei um chá pra nos dois!" Falei enquanto entregava uma das xícaras com liquido fumegante para ele.

Draco não responde nada. Tudo o que fez foi balançar a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e continuar olhando pela janela, como se lá fora houvesse algo muito interessante para ser notado.

"Há algo te preocupando doninha!" Comentei enquanto parava na sua frente.

"Ter uma guerra acontecendo do lado de fora da sua janela e ter sua cabeça como um prêmio é um bom motivo para se preocupar, não é, Virgínia?" Ele responde em um tom frio e irônico, mas no fundo eu sabia... Aquilo não era nem ao menos a metade de seus problemas.

"Você está protegido aqui dentro! Além do mais é como se fizesse parte da minha família agora...". Retruquei quase num sussurro.

Ele abriu mais um de seus sorrisos frios e enviesados.

"Você realmente não entende Weasley!".

"Você simplesmente não me dá margem para entender Malfoy!" Rebati no mesmo tom frio que ele usara anteriormente.

Silêncio. Eu bebia meu chá em silêncio enquanto o loiro se levantava caminhando pela cozinha.

"Há algum problema em se gostar de alguém?" Indaguei inesperadamente.

Ele me olhou com um semblante curioso.

"Porque eu realmente acho que gosto de você, mais do que eu deveria!".

Novamente o mesmo silêncio constrangedor.

"Você não sabe o que diz Weasley!" Comentou de forma quase divertida.

"Talvez eu realmente não saiba! É uma perda de tempo comentar alguma coisa com alguém tão insensível como você".

Era realmente impressionante o quanto Malfoy poderia machucar alguém se assim o desejasse.

"Você não pode gostar de mim Weasley! Eu não sou o que você pensa!" Falou ele.

"Há alguma regra que me proíba disso? Eu estou perdida Malfoy! Eu simplesmente me envolvi... Não posso negar que estou dependente de você!".

"Se eu fosse você, não estaria tão orgulhosa por me declarar para um comensal da morte..." Ele havia se voltado para mim e olhava tão intensamente em meus olhos que eu poderia sentir minha alma sendo vasculhada minuciosamente.

"**_EX_**-comensal da morte Malfoy!" Respondi sem vacilar, seus olhos ainda fixos nos meus, o que me fazia sentir as malditas borboletas em meu estômago... Como qualquer gesto que ele fizesse.

Eu realmente esperei que ele concordasse comigo. Eu só queria que ele assentisse com a minha afirmação, mas ele não o fez. E por momentos eu tive medo de estar conversando com uma pessoa que eu realmente não conhecia.

"Eu não posso gostar de você!" - Ele afirma convincentemente enquanto desviava o olhar do meu.

"Há algum motivo específico para isso?" Eu tentava soar indiferente, mas era claro o tom de frustração na minha voz.

"Nosso sangue?".

"Você agora é um traidor de seu próprio sangue... Seja bem vindo ao clube!" Eu tentei soar o mais sarcástica possível. Mas tudo o que consegui foi soltar uma lágrima denunciando o meu estado debilitado.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas abriu um meio sorriso. Para qualquer um que visse aquela cena poderia perceber o quanto ambíguo aquilo pareceria... Mas eu não notei, na verdade não conseguiria reparar em Malfoy.

"Eu não quero gostar de você!" Completa ele ainda friamente.

"Então eu acho que estou perdendo o meu tempo!" Retruquei enquanto eu o via caminhar até a porta da cozinha.

"Certamente, ruiva!".

Engoli em seco. Eu tentaria parecer forte ao menos aos olhos dele. Não me denunciaria para alguém que simplesmente brincou comigo.

"Malfoy?" Chamei.

Ele se voltou para mim me olhando curiosamente.

"Você quis me destruir?" Perguntei em um fio de voz.

"Eu quis um passatempo!" Retrucou enquanto me deixava sozinha novamente subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto.

"Está acontecendo algo?" Minha mãe havia acabado de chegar do quintal.

"Nada Mãe!" Respondi me levantando da mesa e tomando o mesmo caminho que Malfoy!

"Não se esqueça que Rony, Harry e Mione virão passar o fim de semana com a gente!" Exclamou ela em voz alta suficiente para que eu escutasse.

E eu? Simplesmente desmoronei.

-00-

N/A: Maldito cap! DEMOROU pra sair neah? Eh... eu sei... hauahuahuauha. Mas eu axo q ateh q ficou bonzinho! hauahua... Draco estanho? Hmmm mtooo... Eu sei q ele tah perverso cm a Ginny... mas tem explicações! 

Portanto! EU quero no mínimo 10 rewiews c naum naum posto o prox cap!

Blegh!

BjO BjO!


	9. Ataques inesperados

_**Cap. Nove.**_

_**Ataques inesperados...**_

Havia uma criatura de cabelos platinados e olhos cinzas chumbo que simplesmente me perturbava.

E ela estava ali. Bem na minha frente, a menos de cinco passos conversando com a minha mãe sobre qualquer coisa sem importância que eu não me dei ao trabalho de escutar. Draco Malfoy não sabia o quanto eu o odiava por simplesmente não conseguir tirá-lo de minha cabeça.

"Tia Gina!" Uma voz fina e enrolada soou aos meus ouvidos, Willian corria em minha direção com um pacote de doces em cada mão.

Eu abracei meu sobrinho carinhosamente.

"Veja o que eu ganhei!" -Willian me mostrava os dois pacotes, simplesmente fascinado.

"Ganhou? E de quem?" Perguntei curiosa enquanto dava um sorriso.

O garoto olhou para os lados de modo a certificar-se de que ninguém nos escutava, então me falou como cúmplice:

"Tio Fred me deu para pregar uma peça na doninha!" Seus olhos brilhavam de excitação.

Eu realmente pensei em ralhar-lhe... Ou censurar sua idéia. Mas Malfoy estava precisando de uma boa lição, nem que essa fosse ficar com o rosto azul com pintinhas amarelas ou ainda com o cabelo verde.

Então tudo o que fiz foi retribuir o sorriso cúmplice e deixá-lo sair do meu colo, para que pudesse colocar seu plano em prática.

Minha mãe colocava a mesa para o almoço enquanto Harry a ajudava. Fred e Jorge conspiravam alguma coisa enquanto soltavam risadinhas debochadas e olhares cúmplices na direção de Draco que estava muito entretido olhando os flocos de neve que caiam do lado de fora da janela. Rony e Hermione haviam desaparecido... Eu disse desaparecido? Parecia que eles finalmente estavam tendo um entendimento.

Era assim que passávamos os poucos dias em que conseguíamos juntar boa parte da família em tempos de guerra. Num dos poucos domingos que o tempo nos permitia... Aproveitando a cada segundo, a cada minuto, tendo a certeza de que tudo poderia mudar em um piscar de olhos.

"Beck me contou que Carlinhos está muito melhor!" Gui estava ao meu lado com um sorriso maroto.

Eu abri um sorriso sincero.

"Fico muito feliz por isso! Não sabe o quanto fiquei preocupada com ele!" Falei com um sorriso fraco.

"Gina você realmente até que consegue convencer mamãe, papai e nossos irmãos... Mas eu te conheço muito bem e sei que algo lhe perturba!".

Eu arregalei meus olhos.

"Gui... eu... acho que você..." Comecei em uma meia voz.

"E para ser mais exato o motivo da sua perturbação está logo na nossa frente com um cabelo rosa e o rosto cheio de pintinhas vermelhas".

Eu não pude deixar de soltar uma risada genuinamente divertida assim que vi Draco, numa fúria crescente pronto para matar o primeiro infeliz que aparecesse na sua frente, e Fred e Jorge que simplesmente gargalhavam com as mãos na barriga e escondendo Will mais atrás que também seguia o mesmo caminho dos tios.

"Acredite Gui! Eu nunca seria insana de ter um envolvimento com Malfoy!" Falei desviando o meu olhar de Gui e procurando uma distração.

"Algo me diz que você não está sendo sincera!" Meu irmão havia puxado meu rosto delicadamente para que o encarasse.

Suspirei derrotada. Ele deu um sorriso vitorioso.

"É errado não é?" Perguntei mais como uma afirmação quanto uma pergunta.

"Depende do que você considera errado!" Falou no que parecia um tom paternal.

"Não depende de mim Gui! Nada nunca dependeu de mim...".

"Eu sei como se sente em relação à guerra Gin-Gin!" –Eu o olhei... Odiava aquele maldito apelido de infância mais meu irmão apenas deu de ombros.- "Mas deve saber que você é o bem mais precioso que temos! Mamãe e papai não suportariam a idéia de lhe ver em perigo...".

Eu apenas abri um sorriso fraco. Um sorriso vazio... Sem sentido algum.

"Eu poderia ajudar...". Comentei num tom levemente suplicante.

"O seu lugar é aqui..." –E então completando em um leve tom maroto - "Ao lado de um certo ex sonserino de cabelos cor de rosa".

Eu apenas soltei um muxoxo de discórdia. Gui se levantou caminhando até papai que lia o profeta diário distraidamente.

-00-

O almoço foi maçante.

Eu estava feliz por minha família estar reunida.

Mas as conseqüências dos dias que eu passava com Malfoy, junto do fato de eu estar completamente apaixonada por ele começavam a mostrar as conseqüências... Eu simplesmente estava me arrasando.

Rony e Hermione enfim haviam declarado o seu namoro. E eu não pude deixar de ter uma pequena inveja benéfica por ele em meados de tempo de guerra ter alguém que realmente amava ele.

Desviei meus olhos do casal que sorria genuinamente feliz para encontrar com os de Draco que me olhavam com um semblante de séria preocupação.

E então logo percebi que não importava o que acontecesse... Eu teria sérios problemas para esquecer esse maldito sonserino.

-00-

"ACORDA WEASLEY! AGORA!" Uma voz realmente conhecida berrou aos meus ouvidos em plena madrugada.

Levantei sobressaltada encontrando Draco em pé ao lado da minha cama empunhando sua varinha e uma capa com um olhar realmente estranho.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntei sem entender enquanto me sentava na cama e me via num misto de barulho e confusão vindo do andar de baixo.

"Precisamos sair daqui!" Ele me falou num tom de voz mais alto que o normal para se sobressair do barulho que acontecia enquanto entregava meu robe e me puxava para fora da cama.

Calcei meus chinelos e o segui pelo corredor de forma silenciosa.

"O que está acontecendo Malfoy!" Sussurrei, um medo eminente me invadindo de uma hora para outra, e eu logo descobri o porque de nunca poder ser um membro da ordem.

"Comensais! Lucio e Bellatrix estão aqui junto de Macnair e outros".

Engoli em seco.

"Mas e a minha mãe, Will e Beck?" Havia um tom desesperado na minha voz que fazia Malfoy ficar desconfortável. (o que eu não pude deixar de perceber).

"Granger conseguiu tirá-los daqui!" –Ele olhou para mim sério. E eu puder perceber muito nitidamente que um brilho de preocupação brilhava nas suas íris.- "E eu vou fazer o mesmo com você!".

"Nós não podemos deixar a minha família!".

"Não há nada que possa ser feito Weasley!" Responde em um tom frio.

E então antes que eu pudesse retrucar qualquer coisa, Draco me puxava pelo corredor, me cobrindo com uma capa de invisibilidade, descendo as escadas da forma mais silenciosa que podia, nos esgueirando por cantos e frestas enquanto destruíam minha casa com feitiços e mais feitiços atirados por todos os lados.

Quando alcançamos o ar frio da noite não pude deixar de soltar um muxoxo de tristeza, eu não sabia o que estava para acontecer... A simples idéia de perder Harry, Rony, meu pai... Ou qualquer um de meus irmãos, me parecia extremamente aterradora, portanto me permiti desabar em um choro silencioso, desesperado e sofrido.

Eu só não sabia que a nossa fuga não tinha sido imperceptível a desdenhosos olhos cinzas que muito se assemelhava aos de Draco.

**N/A: **Viram como eu sou uma autora boazinha?

Capitulo novo! Bemr rapidinho! SOH PORQUE VCS ME DEIXARAM 12 rewiews!

Ai q lindo! line limpa as lagrimas de emoção

Portantoooo... jah sabem! Eu vou aumentar um pouco a exigência dessa vez... invês de 10 eu quero 13! Isso! 13! Hauahahuauha senaum nd feito ok?

EEEEE... o prox cap jah tah pronto! Mas soh posto qndo a minha exigencia tiver sido atendida!

AMO VCS!

BjOoOoOoO


	10. Segredos revelados

_**Cap. Dez.**_

_**Segredos revelados... Verdades imperdoáveis.**_

Permiti encostar-me em uma árvore, escorregando até o chão e sentando em suas raízes, só depois vendo o quão longe estávamos da Toca.

Milhares de pensamentos invadiam a minha mente em uma velocidade indescritível: o medo de perdê-los, a preocupação de Malfoy e a frieza que ele demonstrara em não ficar para lutar.

"Foi você não foi?" Perguntei em um fio de voz, sentindo toda a minha força se esvair.

Silêncio. Eu ainda esperava que ele dissesse que era mentira. Que não havia sido ele... Que os comensais haviam descoberto o segredo de nossa casa de qualquer outra forma... Mas era impossível... Improvável... E o Silêncio de Draco somente confirmava isso.

Não consegui resistir. Chorei copiosamente como se de alguma forma isso pudesse mudar a situação.

"Potter havia me entregado um bilhete com o segredo!" –As palavras dele saiam desconexas, quase como arrependidas - "Caso precisássemos para alguma coisa!".

O encarei. Uma raiva incontida brilhando de forma avassaladora. Eu o mataria com as minhas próprias mãos se pudesse.

"Você nos traiu! Você me traiu Malfoy!" Falei debilmente e sentia como se algo estivesse partindo dentro de mim.

"Você está protegida aqui!" Comentou pondo um ponto final na conversa.

Eu me levantei decidida, caminhando até ele e o detive.

"O que é isso Malfoy? Caridade?" - Eu pude vê-lo desviar seu olhar do meu - "Porque não me mata?" Eu estava jogando com ele, o desprezo e o rancor estampado em minhas feições - "Porque estou morta de qualquer forma!"

Ele me pegou pelo braço empurrando-me contra um tronco de uma árvore, retribuindo o olhar de agressivo.

"Porque eu não consigo Weasley!" –Falou em tom desesperado - "Eu lhe odeio por me fazer ficar em dúvida se é isso o que quero pra minha vida!".

Aquilo me fez calar por alguns instantes. Mas então recobrei meu tom, fuzilando-o mentalmente.

"Você não vale nada Draco Malfoy!" –Eu havia recomeçado a chorar sem me importar se ele estava pressionando demasiadamente forte o meu braço. – "Você é um maldito comensal da morte! E não sabe o quanto EU me odeio por ainda amar você!".

"Eu lhe disse para se afastar de mim!"- falou como uma sentença.

"Você sabia que isso não funcionaria..." exclamei "Quer me dizer então, que a prisão de seu pai... A fuga dele de Azkaban... Foi tudo armação?'".

"Eu precisava de um pretexto para parecer arrependido... Dedurá-los foi a solução mais simples!" Explicou tentando parecer indiferente. Mas eu sabia que não existia indiferença nenhuma naquelas palavras.

"Eu te odeio Malfoy!" Foi a única coisa que respondi assim que me desvencilhei de seus braços caminhando para longe dele.

Eu só não esperava ser capturada por outros braços que não fossem os de Draco.

"Bravo! É Realmente um show espetacular Draco!" Uma voz arrastada havia soado enquanto me pressionavam a cintura, prendendo-me.

"Solte-a Lucio!" Malfoy estava a minha frente e olhava para o seu pai com uma fúria incontrolável enquanto Lucio Malfoy apertava ainda mais o seu braço em minha cintura mirando sua varinha em mim.

"Ela não é realmente uma preciosidade?" –Comentou em um tom suave enquanto pressionava a varinha em minha bochecha, ignorando totalmente o aviso de seu filho - "Eu ficaria muito satisfeito que você se casasse com ela se ela não fosse uma traidora do próprio sangue".

"Eu falei para soltá-la!" Malfoy repetiu com os dentes semicerrados e com o punho fechado.

Lucio soltou uma risada sem vida e cruel.

"Você está prestes a se tornar o comensal preferido do lorde... Não desperdice essa chance única por causa de uma Weasley imunda!".

"Quem é você pra falar dela?" Eu nunca na minha vida havia visto Draco Malfoy tão irado como naquele momento.

Seu pai abriu um sorriso enviesado. Draco sacou sua varinha.

"Como queira Draco! _Crucio!_" Senti como se mil facas estivessem entrando no meu corpo, como se meus ossos estivessem sendo esmigalhados... Eu estava me desfalecendo.

"PARE!" Berrou Draco.

Eu ainda consegui abrir meus olhos para encarar os dele em tom de súplica.

Lucio Malfoy me jogou no chão ainda com a varinha ameaçadoramente apontada para mim e sem parar com a maldição.

"Pare de tentar bancar algo que não é Draco! MATE-A de uma vez!" Falou confiante encarando seu filho com ira e satisfação.

Olhei para Draco numa súplica urgente para que ele fizesse o que seu pai dizia. Eu estava morrendo aos poucos... Era a pior forma de tortura... Era a pior forma de se morrer.

Vi ainda Draco vacilando, consegui ler nos lábios dele um me desculpe, fechando meus olhos no instante seguinte.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_". Foi a última coisa que escutei antes de abrir meus olhos novamente e ver Lucio Malfoy caído ao meu lado.

"_EXPELIARMUS_" Harry havia seguido Lúcio Malfoy até a clareira em que nos encontrávamos e desarmara Draco logo em seguida.

"Gina!" Rony havia corrido até a minha direção checando a minha pulsação fraca e olhando com repulsa para Draco.

"Leve Gina para o St. Mungus Rony!" Falou Harry decidido "Eu me acerto com o Malfoy!"

O ruivo se levantou comigo flutuando ao seu lado e sem pensar duas vezes aparatou.

-00-

Um exagero de Branco.

Foi a primeira coisa que pensei assim que abri meus olhos me deparando com o cômodo excessivamente iluminado.

"Gininha querida!" Minha mãe havia se debruçado em mim e chorava compulsivamente.

"Mamãe?" Perguntei enquanto ela me encarava e logo em seguida beijava minhas bochechas e minha testa freneticamente.

"Estávamos preocupados com você Gin-gin!" Carlinhos estava parado ao lado da minha cama apoiando em uma muleta e sorrindo levemente.

"Não sabe o quanto estou feliz por te ver inteiro maninho!" –Falei com um sorriso.

"Eu posso dizer o mesmo!" Respondeu ele.

"Quanto tempo eu fiquei adormecida?" Indaguei enquanto tentava sentar na cama do hospital com a ajuda de minha mãe.

"Cinco Dias!" Falou Rony.

Arregalei meus olhos.

"É normal dormir por bastante tempo depois que se leva uma carga forte de Crucio!" Esclareceu Hermione.

Havia uma pergunta que eu simplesmente não poderia ignorar.

"O que aconteceu?".

"A guerra finalmente acabou Gina!" Falou meu pai com um semblante bondoso.

"E Harry?" Perguntei temerosa.

"Ele foi capturado naquela noite!" Rony havia falado. "Mas conseguiu vencer você-sabe-quem...".

"E adivinhe! Ele também está inteiro! Só não pode estar aqui, pois está em uma audiência no ministério". Hermione completara.

Eu sorri em tom de alivio. Mas logo me lembrei de Draco e senti aquela famosa inquietação novamente.

Eu nunca poderia ser feliz?

**N/A:** Eu realmente pensei em naum atualizar... Em deixar de escrever fan-fics... mas entaum pensei nas rewiews maravilhosas q vcs me mandam e eu naum pude deixar de continuar...

O negócio eh o seguinte...

Eu recebi uma rewiew de um anônimo mto mal educado, me mandando colocar as minhas exgências no c sim... isso mesmo! Agora eu me pergunto... O QUE EU TE FIZ? Naum fiz nd pra ngm... nunca ngm me mandou nd desse jeito...

Eh algo realmente lamentável!

Espero q essa criatura tenha a coragem de c indentificar... d falar qual eh o problema cmg...

Ou então serei obrigada a suspender as rewiews anônimas!

MÃSSSS... parando com esse assunto!

OBRIGADA PELAS 14 REWIEWS! Chorei de alegria (eram 15 mas ignorei akela do xingamento)

BjOoOoOoS PRA VCS!

E o prox cap vem logo!

LiNE!


	11. Angustias e desesperos

_**Cap. Onze.**_

_**Angustias e desesperos...**_

Eu não sabia dizer por quanto tempo permaneci de olhos fechados tentando retomar meu sono inacabado e ignorando a pessoa sentada ao lado da minha cama.

Eu apenas queria dormir...Eu queria esquecer tudo aquilo que simplesmente me atormentava, tudo aquilo que me fazia perder a fome... Tudo aquilo que me destruía a cada mínimo minuto... Eu estava me perdendo, eu estava morrendo... E não havia hospital que pudesse me ajudar.

"O que quer Harry?" Indaguei ainda de olhos fechados falando na direção do garoto de olhos verdes que agora acariciava o meu rosto.

Pude perceber que ele se assustou. Eu abri meus olhos instantaneamente.

"Como sabia que era eu?" Indagou extremamente corado por ter sido flagrado daquela maneira. "Eu pensei que estivesse dormindo" Completou.

Eu dei um mínimo sorriso me ajeitando ainda mais na cama para que pudesse encara-lo.

"Seu toque... Eu poderia reconhece-lo em qualquer lugar!" Murmurei levemente.

Ele sorriu. Eu permaneci em silêncio.

"Me desculpe por não poder ter vindo antes lhe ver Gina, mas, com o fim da guerra eu tinha muitas coisas para acertar junto com o ministério".

"Está perdoado senhor Potter!" Sorri preguiçosamente.

Ele me olhava com um semblante fascinado que eu nunca havia reparado em si antes, e não pude deixar de perceber o quanto eu me sentia incomodada com aquela aproximação. Harry pareceu perceber isso.

"Sabe"...-começou ele enquanto afastava uma mecha ruiva do meu rosto – "Há tantas coisas que eu queria lhe dizer Gina... O quanto eu queria que soubesse que você foi a minha força por todos esses anos de batalha...".

Eu arregalei meus olhos.

"Harry... Eu...". Comecei incerta, mas o grifinório me impediu enquanto levava seu indicador aos meus lábios em sinal de silêncio".

"Eu sempre quis te preservar... Eu nunca quis que nada de ruim de acontecesse... Sempre fui egoísta a ponto de imaginar que assim que a guerra terminasse você continuaria me amando da mesma forma que antes...".

Eu simplesmente engoli em seco.

"Você quer dizer... Que todas as noites que passei acordada pensando em você... Todos os choros, todas as minhas vontades de te ter comigo... Eram correspondidas?".

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Isso não é justo Harry!" -Eu estava extremamente magoada - "Não se pode ter o amor de uma pessoa para o resto da vida se você não é capaz de lhe retribuir igualmente...".

"Eu lhe perdi..." Completou como uma sentença.

Eu apenas fiquei em silêncio tentando digerir todas as informações que ele jogara em cima de mim...

Não era irônico como a vida se mostrava capaz de machucar de todas as formas?

"Malfoy está na mansão..." Harry falou de repente.

Meus olhos se voltaram para os dele subitamente.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Indaguei exasperada.

Harry me ignorou continuando me contar.

"Ele foi julgado inocente pelo ministério, ou seja... Malfoy tem seu nome limpo novamente".

"Como? Como ele pode ter sido julgado inocente depois de tudo o que ele fez?" Eu não conseguia destinguir as emoções naquele momento... Era ódio, amor, repulsa, esperança...

"Eu depus a favor dele..." Comentou simplesmente como se falasse sobre o tempo.

"Porque fez isso?" Perguntei sem entender.

"Porque eu não poderia te fazer feliz..." Retrucou com um leve sorriso, mas com o olhar triste.

"Ele nos traiu Harry!" Falei enquanto sentia lagrimas virem aos meus olhos.

"Ele te salvou Gina! E foi capaz de matar o próprio pai...".

"Porque você está fazendo isso?" Indaguei enquanto segurava as mãos dele e fazia olha-lo para mim. "Eu sei... Eu sei que posso voltar lhe amar da mesma maneira que antes... Deve estar guardado dentro de mim toda aquela devoção que eu sentia!" Eu estava quase desesperada, sentindo meu coração quebrar junto com o do grifinório.

Ele soltou suas mãos da minha acariciando meu rosto logo em seguida.

"Eu não posso voltar no tempo Gina... Não posso ser egoísta de fazer isso com você! Sua felicidade é a minha prioridade agora...".

"Mas eu quero ficar com você Harry!" Tentei.

"Você realmente não quer..." Ele me falou certo e eu simplesmente não fui capaz de retrucar, pois ele sabia com exatidão tudo o que eu pensava.

"Meus pais nunca me deixariam ficar com ele!" Falei com azedume.

"Eu acho que você é capaz de seguir com sua própria vida". Disse-me.

"O que quer..." Parei no meio da frase distinguindo o que Harry queria me dizer.

Eu amava muita a minha família. Mas não podia continuar sendo super protegida pelo resto da minha vida, estava na hora de começar a ser dona de mim mesma... E lutar pelas coisas que realmente me importavam.

"Me ajude a sair dessa cama Harry!" –Falei decidida- "Eu tenho assuntos inacabados para tratar".

O grifinório assentiu com a cabeça me alcançando minhas roupas e me ajudando ir até o banheiro.

-00-

"Não sei porque insistiam pra que eu ficasse ainda mais nesse hospital... Eu já estou boa..." Reclamei assim que abri a porta do banheiro e me deparava com Harry e o semblante deslumbrado.

"Obrigada". Murmurei simplesmente.

Eu me preparava para sair, quando Harry me deteu segurando meu pulso.

"Esta pode ser a última vez que nos vemos!" Me falou.

E então sem pensar duas vezes juntei meus lábios aos dele. Em um beijo carinhoso, sem pretensões, um beijo de extremo agradecimento.

"Obrigada Harry!" Murmurei novamente enquanto nossas testas permaneciam encostadas.

E então eu saí. Sendo encoberta por Harry.

-00-

"Mestre Malfoy vai receber senhorita Wheezy no escritório, senhorita!" O elfo extremamente corcunda me fez uma reverência encostando seu nariz adunco no chão.

Apenas dei um mínimo sorriso para criatura seguindo-a logo em seguida, sem deixar de reparar na decoração do local... Uma decoração que um dia já foi suntuosa e agora começava a mostrar sinais de Antigüidade e tristeza.

Senti meu coração parar de bater assim que a criaturinha verde parou em frente a enorme porta de carvalho.

"Por aqui senhorita... Mestre Malfoy atenderá senhorita logo!".

Assenti com a cabeça entrando no pouco iluminado aposento, analisando os livros, a lareira iluminada e os quadros uns tanto empoeirados, diga-se de passagem.

"Não esperava vê-la em minha casa, Weasley!" Aquela voz tão conhecida havia soado aos meus ouvidos e eu nunca tive tanta vontade de me virar e abraça-lo.

Eu o olhei.

_**There still a little bit of your taste in my mouth.**_

Ainda há um pouco de seu gosto em minha boca… 

_**There still a little bit of you lance in my doubt.**_

Ainda há um pouco de você amarrada a minha duvida.

_**It's still a little hard to say what's going on**_

Ainda é um pouco difícil de dizer o que está acontecendo...

"Eu lhe devo um agradecimento Malfoy!" Murmurei desviando o meu olhar dos dele.

"Eu não acho que sou digno de qualquer espécie de agradecimentos Virgínia!" Retrucou gélido e mesmo sem encara-lo eu poderia sentir o olhar dele me penetrando intensamente.

"Você salvou a minha vida... E foi capaz de matar seu próprio pai pra me proteger!" –Eu disse enquanto caminhava até ele - "Até a pior das pessoas deveria ser exaltada por isso!" Completei enquanto parava em frente a ele.

_**There still a little bit of your ghost, your weakness**_

Ainda há um pouco de seu fantasma, sua fraqueza.

_**There still a little bit of your face, that I don't Kiss.**_

Ainda há um pouco de seu rosto que eu não beijei.

_**You step a little closer each day.**_

Você aproxima mais a cada dia.

That I can't see what's going on 

Que eu não consigo ver o que está acontecendo.

"Você não deveria ter vindo aqui..." Exclamou enquanto me analisava tão profundamente e eu sentia minhas pernas fraquejarem.

"Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui... Eu não deveria ter fugido do hospital, eu não deveria ter saído sem minha família saber..." –Eu parei dando um suspiro e sorrindo logo em seguida - "Mas isso não me importa agora... Nem nunca irá importar...".

_**Stones taught me to fly.**_

Pedras me ensinaram a voar.

_**Love taught me to lie.**_

Amor me ensinou a mentir 

_**Life, taught me to die.**_

A vida me ensinou a morrer.

_**So it's no hard to fall.**_

Que não é difícil cair,

_**When you float like a cannonball.**_

Quando você flutua como uma bala de canhão.

"Eu sou um Malfoy ex-comensal da morte, ex-prisioneiro de Azkaban e ex-inimigo do ministério ruiva!" Ele me disse.

"Eu sou uma Weasley ex-superprotegida, e ex-covarde que a única atitude sensata e corajosa que já tomou foi ter vindo aqui e agora".

_**Still a little bit of your song in my ear.**_

Ainda há um pouco de sua canção em meu ouvido.

_**Still a little bit of your words that I long to hear,**_

Ainda há um pouco de suas palavras que eu quero ouvir.

_**You step a little closer to me.**_

Você para perto de mim.

_**So closer that I can see what's going on.**_

Tão perto que eu posso ver o que está acontecendo.

"Espero que saiba o que está prestes a fazer Virgínia!" Draco havia me falado sem desviar seus olhos por um segundo sequer, analisando minhas reações e procurando por qualquer resquício de indecisão.

Foi nessa hora que eu tive a mais plena certeza de que eu era essencial na vida dele. E ele nunca precisaria me dizer isso para confirmar...

Tudo o que eu fiz foi sorrir marotamente,

"Eu nunca tive certeza de nada na minha vida até conhecer você Draco Malfoy!" - Eu me aproximei tanto dele que já não havia espaço entre nossos corpos - "Obrigada por me salvar dessa redoma de vidro" Completei sincera.

E como nossos corpos, logo já não havia espaço entre nossos lábios, pressionados um contra o outro tão forte e tão intenso que eu realmente não me importava com tudo o que poderia acontecer dali para frente.

"Obrigado por me salvar de mim mesmo, pequena!" Ele me respondeu, sussurrando em meu ouvido, enquanto suas mãos se preocupavam em acariciar o meu pescoço.

_**And I don't wanna scare her.**_

E eu não quero assusta-la.

_**It's not hard to fall.**_

Assim não é difícil se apaixonar.

_**And I don't wanna lose.**_

E eu não quero perder.

_**It's not hard to grown**_

E não é difícil crescer

_**When you know that you just don't know.**_

Quando você sabe que apenas não se sabe.

N/A! MUSICA NAUM EH MINHAAA (ahhh seriowww?) CANNONBALLL... DAMIAN RICE

EU GOSTEI DESSE CAP! O Q VCS AXARAM? -- CONTEM P-RA MIM NA REWIEW OK?

E PRO ANONIMO Q ME MANDOU UMA REWIEW C RETRATANDO... OK! EU LHE PERDOOO... MAS SERIA MUITO MELHOR QUE VC COMEÇASSE A RESOLVER SEUS PROBLEMAS DENTRO DE KSA! EU NAUM TENHO ND HAVER CM ISSO!

BEJOS PRA TODOS!

E C VC NAUM ME ENXEREM DE REWIEWS Q NEM NO ULTIMO CAPITULO EU NAUM VOU POSTAR MAIS NADA!

AHHH... PROX CAP? NC... QM QUISER LE... QM NAUM QUISER NAUM PRECISA... E A FIC JAH TAH NO FIM!

THAT'S ALL!

BJOSS!


	12. Tudo como você queria

_**Cap. Doze.**_

_**Tudo como você queria...**_

Tudo o que ela pode fazer foi suspirar assim que sentiu Draco Malfoy deslizar os lábios pelo seu pescoço.

"Você é minha pequena!" Murmurou ele de forma suave junto ao seu ouvido fazendo com que a ruiva soltasse um leve gemido.

_**There used to be a grewing tower alone on the sea.**_

_Costumava haver uma torre cinzenta e solitária no mar._

_**You, Became the light on the dark side of me.**_

_Você se tornou a luz no meu lado escuro._

Ela era dele. Da mesma forma que Draco era dela... Ele não precisava dizer o quanto esta afirmação era certa... Tanto quanto ela... Quando estavam juntos as coisas eram tão simples... Tão perfeitas... Tão deliciosamente divertidas, que não importavam as diferenças...

Mais um beijo... Mais um deslize de mãos.

Ela sorriu genuinamente feliz ao senti-lo começar a livra-la da capa em toques urgentes e necessitados.

_**Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill.**_

_O amor permaneceu, uma droga que é a viagem e não a pílula._

But did you know when that snows Mas você sabia que quando neva My eyes became larger 

_Meus olhos tornam-se enormes._

And the light that you shine can be seen 

_E a luz que você emana pode ser vista._

Não foi em caso pensado que ele a deitou em cima da mesa do escritório, fazendo com que as penas, pergaminhos e livros caíssem no chão com um estrondo e arrancando risadas da ruiva.

E ele se amaldiçoou por ser extremamente dependente do sorriso dela.

E então as mãos dele se ocuparam com a blusa dela, arrancando a na mesma urgência que antes... Contornando os seios dela de forma tortuosa fazendo a ruiva suspirar e arquear o corpo em tom de suplica.

_**Baby, I compare you to kiss from the rose on the grey.**_

_Baby, eu te comparo á um beijo em uma rosa nas cinzas._

Oh! The more I get of you, the stranger it feels… 

_Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mas estranho isso parece..._

E quando ele a livrou da saia, ela se viu realmente perdida deixando que ele tirasse a única peça de roupa que ainda cobria o seu corpo, deixando que ele separasse suas pernas... Deixando que ele estimulasse sua libido com os lábios fazendo com que ela gemesse fazendo-o ficar extasiado de satisfação.

_**Now that your rose is in the bloom**_

_E agora que sua rosa esta florescendo_

_**A light hits the gloom on the gray.**_

_Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza._

E antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Os lábios dela já estavam nos dele, as mãos dela deslizando suavemente sobre o tecido da roupa dele, procurando uma brecha para que pudesse encostar-se à sua pele, e quando a encontrou Virgínia pode vê-lo fechar os olhos extasiados pela sensação das mãos frias dela junto da sua pele quente.

_**There is so much a man can tell you.**_

_Há tanto que um homem pode lhe falar._

_**So much he can say**_

_Tanto que ele pode lhe dizer._

_**You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain.**_

_Você continua sendo a minha força, meu desejo, minha dor._

E então ela o beijou.

De uma forma nova...

De uma forma totalmente diferente para ambos. Fazendo com que Draco instintivamente a puxasse para mais perto de si, deixando seus corpos juntos, unidos... como sempre seria...

_**Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.**_

_Amor, para mim, você é como um vício crescente que não posso negar._

_**Won't you tell is that healthy, baby?**_

_Você não vai me dizer, isso é saudável?_

E então ele a penetrou.

Ela soltou um gemido sendo calada pelos lábios do sonserino, urgentes pelo maior contato que pudesse ter com a ruiva. E foi nesse exato momento que Draco percebeu que a dependência nem sempre é algo ruim... Sua dependência em Virgínia o fez ser ele mesmo, o fez ser livrar dele mesmo, ou de seus ideais... Contraditório? Não tanto quanto uma Weasley e um Malfoy apaixonados...

"Eu realmente te amo ruiva!".

_**You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain.**_

_Você se tornou, minha força, meu prazer, minha dor._

Ela arregalou os olhos ao escuta-lo.

E então sorriu beijando-o em seguida.

"Eu sempre soube" resmungou entre beijos "E eu também te amo Malfoy!".

_**You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain.**_

_Você se tornou, minha força, meu prazer, minha dor._

**N/A: **Nãooo... essa musica tbm naum eh minha! acharam que eu tenho essa capacidade neah?

Bem eu naum iah colocar nenhuma musica... Mas... axei que essa tinha tudo haver...

_**Kiss from a rose- seal**_

AHHH…. Naum mandei esse cap pra beta! Eh q eu to viajar agora... e ela naum tava on!

Mass... o próximo vem betado...

Quanto a esse cap... Bem... ele eh presente de sete de setembro... pq eu vou ficar uma semana em BUENOS AIRESSSSS... uhuuuu dançando tango e tomando vinho... portantoo... morram de inveja.,

Hauhaauahuauhahua

BjOsssss pra todoss!

AHHH... EU QUERO REWIEWSSS! MTAS MTASSSS QUERO MINHA CAIXA DE ENTRADA LOTADA QNDO EU VOLTAR DE VIAGEM...

C naum naum posto mais nada!

Bem agora q a fic soh tem mais 2 capsss!

Huhhuhuuhuh

BJOOOOSSS


	13. Bem intencionada!

_**Cap. Treze.**_

_**Bem Intencionada...**_

_Mãe:_

_Não sei ao certo o que dizer para reparar toda a preocupação que vocês devem estar passando comigo..._

_O fato é que nunca fui tão feliz por simplesmente seguir meu coração como estou sendo hoje..._

_Você e papai podem me julgar por ter saído de casa, largado seus planos e caindo de cabeça numa relação com a única pessoa que eu nunca poderia me envolver..._

_Mas não me arrependo das minhas escolhas!_

_Afinal pra quem viveu tanto tempo em uma redoma, a mera visão de um mundo incerto é simplesmente fascinante._

_Draco Malfoy é fascinante!_

_E eu estou completamente perdida e embriagada por estar junto dele._

_Só quero que saibam que eu estou bem! E que de alguma forma fiquem felizes por mim... Porque eu sou a pessoa mais feliz que existe!_

_Saudades mãe!_

_Mil Beijos_

_Virgínia Weasley._

Molly Weasley sorriu novamente ao reler a carta e então a guardou no bolso do casaco.

"Está tudo bem querida?" O senhor Weasley havia entrado no quarto e olhava curiosamente para a esposa.

"Agora sim Arthur!" O olhou "Agora está tudo bem!".

O homem a sua frente sorriu. E então a abraçando a encaminhou junto consigo para fora do quarto.

"Eu acho que tanto tempo sem noticias de Gina está lhe fazendo mal!" Deu um beijo em sua testa "Mas eu ainda vou encontra-la!".

A senhora não respondeu.

-00-

Gina se espreguiçou lentamente.

Abriu os olhos se deparando com belas íris cinza chumbo a encarando.

"Bom dia Doninha!" Falou ela com um sorriso.

"Você tem o estranho hábito de roçar os pés enquanto dorme sabia?" Comentou curioso.

Ela riu. E ele se viu irremediavelmente viciado em Virgínia Weasley.

"Está muito tempo acordado?" Indagou enquanto se sentava na cama para conversar.

"O suficiente!" Falou.

Ela não entendeu.

"Faz exatos três meses que você não vê a sua família!" Começou.

Draco Malfoy desviou o olhar.

E Gina não precisou de mais palavras para entender sobre o que ele temia.

"Não pense que eu não sinto falta deles Draco!" Falou. "Meus pais e irmãos são uma parte de mim!".

Ele a olhou.

"Eu vou entender se você quiser voltar...".

"Um dia!" -Argumentou- "Um dia eles vão estar prontos para nos entender! E até lá... Eu vou continuar seguindo a minha mais certa decisão... Continuar ao seu lado...".

Ela pode vê-lo aliviar a tensão e então sorriu.

"Eu realmente te amo doninha!" Disse simplesmente antes de seus lábios se encontrarem.

"Eu também te amo, pequena!" Respondeu de olhos fechados sentindo seus lábios se roçando.

Ela sentiu o deslizando seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, alcançando seu colo.

E Ela se viu irremediavelmente viciada em Draco Malfoy.

"Nós poderíamos adiantar nossa viagem de Natal para a França para daqui 6 meses não é?" Começou ela.

Draco Malfoy parou abuptamente a olhando curiosamente.

"Algum motivo em especial?" Indagou.

Ela mordeu os lábios marotamente.

"Eu sempre quis que nossa primeira Filha nascesse na França!" Comentou inocentemente.

Silêncio.

E então ele começou um beijo urgente, agradecido e verdadeiro.

Porque nada que eles falassem poderia ter o mesmo significado que a simples e avassaladora sensação de estar juntos...

**_N/A: _**Ahammm!!!

Ultimo capitulo antes do EPÍLOGOO...

Eu gostei e to sentindo uma tristeza por ter q terminar essa fic!

Ela foi uma das minhas preferidass!

Ahhh!!! Gostei desse cap! Eu axei que ficou romântico e bem sutil...

MAS EU QUERO OPINIÕES!!!! EU QUERO REWIEWSSS!

Line esfrega as mãos com cara de maníaca enquanto se balança pra frente e pra trás...

E PASSEM NAS MINHAS OUTRAS FICS TAMBÉM GENTEEEEE!!!

Principalmente em **_MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA!_**

Ok?

BjoOoOoOs!


End file.
